


It doesn't REALLY mean anything...

by orphan_account



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Morning Sex, Partying, Quickies, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, bottom! Andy, top! Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Andy have been in a secret relationship for two years. But it's not like they're gay or anything. They're just having a bit of fun. It doesn't REALLY mean anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope y'all like it! ;)

Two years before...  
Ashley's POV  
I was exhausted. We'd just played a kick ass show, but man did it drain me. Oh well, whatever. At least it's a hotel night, so I'll be able to sleep better. I was sharing a room with Andy, as always. I unconsciously smiled while thinking of the other man.  
"Hey Ashley," said Andy as he walked into the hotel room, "was that show awesome, or what?"  
"Sure, whatever." I responded, sounding dead. I didn't know why, but I got a little nervous.  
Andy turned and faced me. He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Ashleeeeey." He whined. " We're going to a party, remember? You can't be tired all ready."  
I had been sitting on the edge of my bed, but now I flopped backwards onto it, laying on my back and letting out a sigh. "Well I am. What ya gonna do about it?"  
Andy looked at me and paced in front of my bed for a second. Then he seemed to decide something. "This." He said deliberately. Then, he completely surprised me by jumping on top of my laying down form and sitting right on my lap.  
"Andy!" I exclaimed, "What the fuck are you doing?!"  
"Getting you energised." He responded simply. Then he lowered his lips to mine and closed his eyes. I layed there in shock for a second before closing my eyes and kissing him back. I knew I should probably push him off, but it felt so good, so different, so...right.  
The kiss quickly turned into a full on make out session. His tongue begged for entrance, and I opened my mouth and battled him for dominance. I won, and flipped him over so that I was on top. "Mmmhh Ash" he moaned, turning me on. I lowered my mouth to his neck, nipping a little bit. One of his hands tangled in my hair, the other rested on my ass.  
I returned my mouth back up to his and immediately felt the fire again. I tugged an his lip ring slightly, making him moan my name again. I was so turned on, more than I ever had been with a girl.  
We separated when we heard a knock on the door. Andy practically jumped across the room and to the mini fridge, opened it, grabbed a water, and said," come in." I just layed on my bed looking bored.  
Jake walked in. "Guys are ready to go to that party?" He asked.  
"Naw man." Andy responded. "I'm actually kinda tired after that show. Think I'm gonna stay here."  
"Ashley?" Jake asked, looking hopeful.  
"Sorry dude. I'm drained." I replied.  
"Damnit." He he said. " Without you two, who will pull drunk flirty cc off me?"  
Andy laughed. "I don't know. Jinxx?"  
He frowned. "You KNOW he thinks it's too funny."  
"Sorry, but I think a party might kill me right now." I said.  
Jake sighed. "You sure, Andy?"  
"Yeah," he responded.  
"Ok." Jake said, then he closed the door.  
I looked over at Andy and smirked. "You to tired to keep up where we left off?"  
He smiled back. "Nope."  
I got up and pinned him up against a wall, and continued our kiss. The fire felt incredible and addictive. I made him moan for me once more when I tugged on his lip ring again, which made me smirk. So, the prophet liked a little pain in his play, did he?  
I pulled up for air because I needed to confirm something with him. "Just so we're both aware, I'm not gay." I said  
"Neither am I " Andy responded. "Its just fun to make out. And as long as we're not awkward about it, it's not like we're dating or shit."  
"Yeah. " I agreed. "Its just fun to make out. No need to make a big deal about it. It doesn't REALLY mean anything." Then I pulled him away from the wall and smacked his ass. He put his legs around me and I proceeded to put him on the bed, kissing him all the way down. The fire was still there and inspired a lot more than kissing.  
What continued from that was simply a night to remember. And a morning I'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

This is still two years ago, just the morning after their first time together. I know this chapter isn't on AO3, but I'm planning on this having more chapters and plot than that one. More detail too. But the same story plotline and a lot of chapters will be word for word. 

Also I'm gonna start writing a kellic, so check it out if you like kellic. I have high hopes for it, as well as this with this.   
Now on with the story.

Andy's POV

I woke up sore. At first I didn't know why, but then the memories of last night flooded my brain. Oh my god. I slept with Ashley.

I sat up quickly, and Ashley's arm -which had been wrapped around me- fell down. Oh good, he was still asleep.

Judging by the light coming from the hotel window, it was early morning. A glance at the digital clock sitting on the dresser confirmed it. Good, it was only 7:30 in the morning. The rest of the guys probably weren't up yet.

I looked down and realized I was still naked. Which probably meant Ash was too. Actually, fu.ck probably, I could feel his bare leg still touching mine. Duh he was naked. We had been cuddling naked. Oh god, this just gets better and better. I blushed at the thought of Ashley's hot, naked body though.

I scratched my head, thinking. I still wasn't exactly sure why I had kissed him last night. Sure, I told Ashley it was because I was horny without Juliet, but I've never been that horny. Plus, there's a lovely little thing called jacking off. 

The truth dawned upon me suddenly. I had been keeping a secrets from Ash, the guys, Juliet, and, up to this moment, myself. I was bisexual, and had developed a crush on Ashley.

The revelation had me shocked, and I got dizzy and swayed in my spot for a second. It was surprising, but I didn't doubt the thought as soon as the possibility entered my brain. I knew it was true. But I didn't try to deny it. No, this was simply a recently discovered part of me, and I accepted it, and me, for what I was.

But I never, not once, planned this or anything like it. I had just heard Ash say he was tired. I still wanted to go to the party at that time and have fun with my best friends. I remembered he says said banging energised him, and I figured kissing was close enough.  
I never planned on fu.cking my best friend. 

But now I had, and I had to admit, it was great. And I also realized that even though I had Juliet, I didn't regret this, not one bit. And I definitely didn't plan on it being the last time Ashley and I had fun.

Ashley's POV

I woke up naked, and it looked like my partner from last night already left. Dam.n it, bit.ch. We could've had a round two. Whatever

When I got out of bed, it said 8:00 on the clock. Ew, so early. But I remembered we had a show and sighed. I couldn't go back to sleep.

On the dresser was a note, presumably from Andy. 'Hey, so I went to the breakfast hall with the guys, we let you sleep. Hopefully you're waking up in time to join us, we'll probably still be down there, so shower fast and join us! -Andy. P.S. We still need to talk about last night. ;)

Last night?

What was he talking about? What happened last- oh fu.ck. 

*******

I too a quick shower and straightened my hair before rushing down to meet the guys for breakfast. Fu.ck them for not waking me up. But as I hurried down, there was really only one thought in my brain. 

Andy. 

Last night, as I remembered all of it in detail after reading the note, was simply put fucking amazing. Probably the best I've ever had. I never knew se.x with a guy could feel so good. But now, Andy and I were in an awkward situation.

So was my lower region if I let my thoughts of Andy wander to much. If you know what I mean. 

What if he regrets it? I don't, but I couldn't handle thinking of if he did. Would it break up the band? Hopefully no.

I spotted the guys at a random table in the breakfast hall. I made a beeline there after hitting the breakfast buffet first, and grabbing some food. I sat down next to Andy and tried to pick up the what they were talking about. From what I gathered, their conversation was mainly about the party that Andy and I missed. 

"- and then CC really went crazy! He started hitting on Jake like there was no tomorrow, and he always used some lame-as.s pick up line." Jinxx was telling the story of drunk, flirty CC.

"Hey!", said CC, offended, but with a slight, barely noticeable blush. I noted the tint to his cheeks with amusement. I wondered wether his flirtatious nature with Jake last night was because of the drink he had, or real feelings.

I looked over at Jake, and to my surprise, noticed a faint blush scoring his cheeks as well. Oh. Interesting.

I raised an eyebrow at Andy, and he smirked back. We were on the same page, I could tell. We both knew there had to be something going on between CC and Jake.

I was comforted by how easily we were able to joke like this still, almost like last night never happened. There was no awkwardness at all.

Jinxx, CC, and Jake were still oblivious to the situation, both the one with me and Andy, and the obvious chemistry between CC and Jake.

"They were pretty stupid." Said Jake, laughing. "Like one of them was that stupid classic, 'if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together' sh.it."

"Not stupid!", CC protested. "I'd go for someone who said that to me!"

"Well, you're you, so..." I drawled out sarcastically, before chuckling. "But seriously, man, step up your game." I teased him.

"To be more like you?", Jinxx scoffed. "You didn't even go to the party! And, you're your bet with me. You Saud you'd get laid last night, so pay up."

I frowned. I did get laid last night, but I didn't know a good way to say so without not getting me and Andy figured out.

But Andy the lifesaver helped me out, thank god. "Oh he did, though. I had to make them go to her room.", he lied easily, "It was some chick who checked out this morning, I think her name was Tanya or something." 

"Ha, so you have to pay up, sucker!", I said to Jinxx. He grumbled and handed me ten bucks.

"Oh, not so tired after all, huh?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow, looking slightly irritated.

"I told you guys!" I laughed a bit. "Banging always gets me energized!" I winked jokingly.  
"Well I wasn't going to bang you!" Jake splattered, but then we all laughed together. Thankfully, our conversation turned other directions.

*******

Eventually, we headed off to the place where the show was going to be to do sound checks and get ready and all that shit. After sound checks, I went to Andy's dressing room. We needed to talk.

Andy's POV

Ashley barged into my dressing room a few minutes before the show. Lucky for us, I just finished getting ready, so I could give him my full, undivided attention.

"What?", I asked him.

He smirked at me. "We still need to talk about last night, Andy."

I smiled at him. "Why talk, when we could be doing something much   
more, well, interesting?"

He smiled a small yet se.xy smile back, but continued talking. Shame. "Andy, you said in your note that you wrote that we needed to talk." Oh, yeah. Point Ashley, whatever, fu.ck him.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on the counter in my dressing room. "Fiiine, let's talk." I smirked as an idea entered my head. "First of all, nice co.ck." I smirked wider and a bit more smug when I saw a tiny blush on his cheeks. 

"I know.", he responded. "But Andy, I just want to clarify again that I meant what I said last night."

I frowned internally. Oh, right. He's not gay or bi, just messing around. "I meant what I said too," the lie slips easily from my lips. "So why can't we just stand by that?"

He scratched his head. "What are you... what do you mean?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"I'm saying," I started, not at all sure what in the fu.ck I was saying, "I like when we have se.x, and I think you like it too, right?" He nodded. "So why don't we do that, no strings attached, and we're not gay."

"So like fu.ckbuddies?", he said rather bluntly.

I smirked again. "I prefer friends with benefits, but yeah. That."

He smirked back. "I think I'm good with that." For some reason *wink wink cough cough nudge nudge* his voice got lower, se.xier.

"Oh, Ashley," I laughed and closed most of the space between us, lightly pushing him against the wall, "by the end of tonight, you won't just think," I pressed our bodies together and huskily whispered in his ear, "you'll know."

Instead of responding verbally, Ashley simply switched our positions, and roughly started making out with me, pushing me hard against the wall. His mouth was addicting, like playing with fire, and I wanted to lay, so badly. Tongues came out to play, and we let our hands explore each other's bodies. 

As the kiss heated, my hands got more and more daring, reaching his butt, and then moving to rub his crotch through his pants, causing him to moan, deep and se.xy. 

Just then, I heard CC yell, "Guys, time to go on!", but he didn't come in, and hopefully he didn't hear us. He did sound rather far from the door.

We quickly separated and readjusted ourselves. Just before we left my dressing room, I couldn't help but say, "Let's go blow that crowd away, Ash, and then later I can blow you!" I winked, and he playfully smacked my as.s.

Laughing, we headed off to the stage, to go preform for the fans we loved. Oh yes, I thought. This is definitely the start of something great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is two months after the last chapter. Just a heads up.

Andy's POV

Ashley and I hadn't fucked in what felt like forever. It was like we never got a second alone on the bus. But tonight was a hotel night, for the first time in a month, and I'd get to spend some time with my man.

Not that he's my man, just that he's ... he's a good fuck, and even though I had a crush on him, that didn't mean he had a crush on me. It was all just sex to him, and really, what would you expect? He's Ashley Purdy. 

I was interrupted from my thinking by Ashley's lips trailing lightly on my neck. We were alone, because the other three had an interview, and we were outside the bus. We were in a crowded p parking lot, surrounded by empty cars, so I knew it was safe to pull his lips directly back up to mine and return his kiss with passion.

"Can't stop thinkin bout tonight, babe," he muttered against my lips, "I'm getting horny just thinking about it."

I smirked. He was getting horny, I could feel his bulge growing, and an idea popped into my head. It could either go really well and be really hot, or it could be a total disaster. 

Let's take a chance.

"Well I could help you with that," I purred, grinding my hips into his slightly. He raised an eyebrow, his look asking if I was being serious. I responded by pushing him lightly against the bus, and cautiously lowering myself to his dick.

He chuckled. "I like the way your brain works, Andy," he said, looking down at me. I didn't respond verbally, instead I started pulling down his pants. It was kinda difficult, considering how tight his pants were and how hard and big he was getting with each passing moment.

Finally, the pants were off, success! I looked up to see Ash viewing me with lust filled eyes. He was still in his boxer briefs, and he looked annoyed at how slow I wad going, but just as turned on at the same time.

"Hurry the fu.ck up, Andy," he muttered. "The guys should be coming back in a few minutes." That worried me slightly. I didn't want the guys walking in on me giving Ashley a blow job. They'd think we were dating behind they're backs or some shit. Which we weren't. Sex is just sex, not dating. 

I slid his boxer briefs down, and trailed my tongue on his cock from base to tip. He shuddered, and put his hands in my hair, pulling slightly. I grinned, I loved having this affect on him. Especially because Ashley was the only man I'd ever been with, and his response told me I was doing something right.

I suddenly took him all in my mouth. He gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Oh my - fu.ck! Andy!", he started moaning. I made a shush gesture with one of my hands, while I used the other one to stroke the part of him I couldn't fit in my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around the tip and he shivered. I started moaning around his di.ck, and I could tell he was close. He gripped my hair tighter, and was thrusting a little into my mouth. I gagged a bit when he thrust too hard, though. I gave him an apologetic look and to make up for it, I started sucking lightly. 

After just a few more seconds, he was coming hard into my mouth and down my throat. I swallowed it all, and licked my lips sexily as I stood up again. He smirked at my, and pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Pleasure doing business with you, babe.", he said, and then he walked off, leaving me with an uncomfortable situation in my... lower region. It took me a few minutes for it to calm down before I followed him. I walked into the bus to see him lounging on the couch, watching TV.

I was about to walk over to him, and maybe have him pay me back for earlier, but just then the rest of the guys walked in. 

"Whoo!", CC shouted, and he gripped my shoulders and used them to jump up high. He's an idiot though, because he hit his head on the top of the bus. "Owww...", he muttered.

"Motherfu.cking idiot.", Jinxx chuckled, slapping the back of his head. 

"So, what did you two do while we were gone?", asked Jake. "Did you miss us?" He made an over the top potty face.

Ashley got up from the couch. "We just kinda watched TV." He tried his best to sound normal. The guys were easily convinced, and we had a conversation about TV standards dropping. When the conversation was more relaxed, I caught his eyes, and when I was sure no one was looking, seductively winked and lightly bit my lip. 

His eyes widened, but he quickly tore them from mine. I smirked. Oh yes, tonight me and Ashy would have a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place four months later onstage...
> 
> Basically Andy is a fucking tease...
> 
> Oh and sorry if some words have a . In them, I copied and pasted this from Wattpad, and there I have to do that to make sure it doesn't become private.

Ashley's POV

The show was going completely normal, till about fifteen minutes in. We were playing knives and pens and Andy started walking towards me. The fangirls who ship us screamed, of course, as he put his arm around me. I figured he was just pleasing the crowd, he wouldn't dare...

He did. He licked my neck, slow and sensual. My eyes widened, and he strutted away, swinging his hips. The rest of the song was torture to watch him sing, I couldn't take my eyes off of his lips near the microphone, open and screaming. 

I honestly wanted to push away Jake, who was playing back-to-back with Andy, and kiss Andy right then and there. Strangely I didn't want sex, or even a blow job or hand job. Just the thought of his lips on mine gave me a tingly feeling.

Two songs later, we were playing Heaven's Calling, and I walked over to Andy casually. I wasn't expecting him to do anything, or even meaning to do anything with him, but he did apparently. He must have noticed how the lick affected me, and he sauntered towards me, smirking.

'Wow, so confident for the bottom', I thought. I almost snorted, which of course confused Andy. But he then walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, singing right next to me. I was, of course, singing too, and I felt really nice, but then I noticed where his other hand was going.

Da.mn him. His other hand was not so casually on my hip, and his thumb kept brushing over my butt. The crowd couldn't see, but they could see my expression. The fans could tell something was up, and many were giving me weird looks. I just decided to pay Andy back, so I kissed his cheek.

It was just a light peck, but it was enough to make the fangirls scream and Andy falter. It want for to long, but anyone with a brain could notice. Andy quickly regained his cocky expression, however, and his eyes lit up with an idea.

He walked away from me and put the Mic on the Mic stand. I was barely paying attention, because his absence was sending me reeling, as I never noticed his presence had been affecting me that much.

I did, however, notice when he practically grinded against the Mic stand. If the lick hadn't been enough, he was practically masturbating on stage, and I knew it was all for me. He was soo getting it later.

He also stuck his tongue out at the crowd. Eventually, he seemed to calm down a bit, and we were reforming our second to last song, when some idiot pissed off Andy. 

The idiot was yelling pretty loudly, "FAGS! GO DIE, YOU FUCKING SUCK!" The only reason we were able to hear was that, one, this dude was loud, and two, Andy was talking to the crowd about staying strong, and everyone was being mostly quiet to listen and hang off of every word he said.

Andy stopped what he was saying. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen for the interruption, I hate to tell you this, but it seems there is an as.shole in the crowd who thinks who just his opinion is very important, and, of course, he's fu.cking wrong!"

Andy walked very close to the edge of the stage, and I could practically see steam rolling off him. "Tell me, you little fu.cker, what's so special about you that you think any of us care what you fu.cking have to say?" No response, of course. It's so pathetic how these haters can't seem to summon the guts to do anything after we've called them out.

This carried on for about seven minutes. In those seven minutes, Andy basically cussed out the rude idiot, got the crowd to join in, and managed to make all his arguments sound logical. I've always thought it impressive how he always sounded smart while cussing people out. Like, I can't do that.

I also noticed in those seven or so minutes how godda.nm hot Andy is. Like, I wanted to fu.ck him right then and there, and I could feel a boner in my pants that I hid with my bass. I had to use the grandma trick, but even that almost wasn't good enough, I mean, Andy was hot, very bothered, and sweaty. And he was yelling at someone and I could practically see the passion in his words.

The rest of the show could not pass by fast enough. I kept sending Andy suggestive glances, that if someone got a picture of I could easily say was to a girl I saw in the crowd that I had hooked up with before. But when the show finally ended, I was the first off the stage. Sadly, Andy was the last.

I waited for him in his dressing room, and when he finally walked in he didn't seem surprised I was there. "Hey Ash," he Said, locking the door behind him. He didn't have time to say anything else, as I silenced him with a forceful kiss. 

I squeezed his butt tightly, and he gasped. I smirked and separated myself from Andy, and said, "I will be making you pay for all that teasing later, Andy."

He smirked. "I'm looking forward to it." With that I left the dressing room. I absolutely could not wait for that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the night of the last chapter. This was my first time writing full-on smut, so cut me some slack if it sucks.

Andy's POV

I knew that I was being a fu.cking tease throughout the whole show, and it was all part of the plan with Ashley. He's always more passionate when I provoke him, so wether it's pointless arguing or teasing him, I try to spark some fire in him when I really want it. 

And I'm fairly certain that he loves it too. I don't know if he's aware of it, but he's always more excited for it when I'm like that.

I waited in the hotel room for a whole thirty minutes for Ash. He finally stormed in, and I stood up from the hotel bed, hands on my hips. "Uh, excuse you, but where the fu.ck were you?" I demanded to know. I was really annoyed, and desperately horny. 

"I was eating dinner with the boys. There obviously wasn't any reason to hurry, right?" He asked cockily. Oh, I hate him right now.

I decide to play along. "Oh, of course not. It's not like if you had hurried you would have gotten laid or anything." I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly, he's so dense sometimes.

He walked towards me and put his hands on my hips, covering mine. "Babe, I think I'm still getting some, saying as you practically have a pole in your pants and all I've done is look at you."

I glance down at my pants quickly, and I saw that he was right, I was obviously turned on. Fu.ck. 

I decided to play it cool. "Oh, I don't know if the fact I'm turned on means you'll get sex. I can satisfy myself, you know." I whisper in his ear huskily.

He shudders ever so slightly. "But you won't." 

"And why do you say that?" I question, even though we both know he could tell me to do anything and I would do it, I'm kinda submissive that way. It turns both of us on. 

"Because you love when I tell you what do do." He says, smirking at me, and I know I'm completely under his control. "Now do what you do best, and get on your knees." 

I did what he said, but decided to play dumb. "Now what?" I ask innocently. He shakes his head. 

"I don't have time for this, I'm still going out with the guys tonight, and you are too. Open your mouth." I did as he said, and he unzips his pants, and I see his di.ck is already hard. 

Without warning, he starts, more or less, fu.cking my mouth. I moaned around his co.ck, and he threw his head back. The vibrations must have felt good against his di.ck. I didn't gag, I'm used to this, and better at giving bj's than that.

It doesn't take long for him to pull out of my mouth, after all he'd been waiting all that time, and I know I give good bj's.

"Get yourself on hands and knees on the bed." He told me, and I obeyed. He got lube and a condom, and once the condom was on he started prepping me. First one finger, then two and I squirmed. Finally, he added his third finger, and he rubbed against my prostate. I moaned, and I could almost feel his smirk, but as I was on my hands and knees I couldn't see his face.

Suddenly, he removed his fingers, and a second later something much larger replaced them. He pushed slowly all the way in, then pulled out and trusted fast and hard back in without warning. I moaned and gasped commands for him to go faster, harder. He obeyed, but it was no sacrifice.

"I'm close." He muttered, and his husky tone of voice put with the way his hands hads started touching me all over, in my most sensitive places had me coming he next second. 

"Ashley!" I cried out, and with a few more thrusts he came inside me. I'm so glad I'm not a girl, because if I was by then I would have been gotten prego so many times. 

A few seconds later, after he recovered from his high, he pulled out, and he smacked my as.s to symbol I was allowed to get off of my hands and knees. I did gladly, they were almost more sore than my as.s. 

He put on his clothes, said bye, and was gone in just a minute or so. I felt so dirty, so used. His cum was still leaking out my as.s. 

I loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place one month after the last chapter. Tour is ending, and in case you couldn't tell, I don't know shit about tours and how they work. So, don't yell at me if I get something wrong. Enjoy!

Andy's POV

The last show of the tour was yesterday, and today we're going home. I'm more or less conflicted about this. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm super conflicted! Who wouldn't be, in my situation? I am in a sort of relationship with the bandmate I have a crush on, but I'm going home to the woman I for sure love. 

Even worse, this woman I know has stayed faithful to me. I know a lot of fans are rude to her, call her fake ( glares at some people who do this ) but she's actually an amazing person. I just don't feel the same connection with her that I do with Ashley. But while Juliet says she could be untrusting, but she knows I love her and would never betray our love, here I go ruining things.

I just can't completely stop things with Ash, though. Even thinking of that possibility almost physically hurts me. I can't bear it. Both of them mean a lot to me, I could never choose.

The little problem is, my little thing with Ash is kinda... well I just have no idea what the boundaries are. Maybe he doesn't know, but he is in complete control. I don't know if he'll want to continue fu.cking after tour, if it'll happen next four, I just am completely clueless.

The guys and I are eating one last breakfast together, before we go to our own respective places. Sure, we don't live far from my ach other really, ( Idk if they actually do, I'm just gonna say they all live in LA ) but this is gonna be our last meal together while still technically on this tour. 

We aren't in a hotel, sadly. If we were, Ash and I could've had one last time on tour, but right now we are on a tour bus. We're eating our last meal together on tour in some fast food place, real healthy I know. We try not to be too dramatic about it. 

"Hey Ands, hurry the fu.ck up!" I hear CC yell. I'm in the bathroom, I just got out of the shower. I took a sorta long shower, but it was only because I had to Jack off, I haven't fu.cked or been fu.cked in a while, we've been in this godda.nm bus for almost a month. 

And the guys have been kinda weirdly clingy, in a friend way. I knew it was just because they're going to, at least a little bit, miss us. I would too, it was just annoying when it got in the way of me getting fu.cked. They don't know, so I guess it's ok, though.

"Sorry, dude, I'm almost out!" I yell back to him. I decide to just go out of the bathroom in a towel, with my boxer briefs on underneath. 

"Finally!" He exclaims. He then pushes past me, to take his turn in the bathroom. He takes the longest showers, so he always has to go last. I take the second longest, Ash takes the third longest, Jinxx takes short showers, but Jake is ridiculously fast. 

As I walk to my bunk to put on clothes, I pass by Ash. He's not the only other one at the bunks, sadly. Jinxx is laying on his, talking to Sammi on the phone. I swear, he's obsessed with her. 

"Yeah, babe, I'll be back tomorrow," ha said, not paying attention to Ashley and I. I had froze at the doorway to the bunks, Ash was looking at me, not hiding the lust in his eyes. He was simply leaning up against the bunks. 

"I'm excited to see you too," Jinxx said while I walked to my bunk, completely aware of Ashley's gaze resting on my as.s. I put on a shirt first, and then, slowly, lowered my towel from around my hips.

The sound of disappointment Ash made was covered up by Jinxx saying, "Sammi! Really? Why can't you tell me?" I wondered briefly about two things. What Ashley was thinking, and what Sammi was hiding from Jinxx. 

Sammi is a pretty nice girl. She came and visited us on tour just two or three weeks ago. It's really cool to see how in love with her Jinxx is. She's probably pregnant, as the time span would make sense.

I put on some extra tight black skinny jeans, and thanked the skinny leg and the skinny jean gods that they fit. If they didn't that would be rather embarrassing. I still felt Ashley's gaze on my butt.

"Okay, I love you too, see you tomorrow!" Jinxx said, and he ended the call. "So guys, any guesses?"

"About what?" I say. I know what he's talking about, but I like annoying him. 

He huffed in irritation. "About her surprise for me! She said I'll like it, but that's what she said when she redecorated the living room, and you all know how well that turned out." 

We laughed at him, and at that moment Jake walked in. "What's so funny?" He asked. We talk, laugh, and joke for a while longer. ' Da.nm,' I thought. ' I'm really going to miss these idiots.'

*******

Ashley's POV

It was getting late at the restaurant we were eating at, which kinda made me ... sad. I usually seem immune to the effects of loneliness, if I do get lonely then I just have a few hook ups, then I'm good. 

But now I've, at least sorta, got Andy. I know we aren't in a relationship for real, just fu.cking, but I'm going to miss it. Weird. 

We cleared out of the restaurant around 1:00 A.M. We originally planned to go party, but then Jinxx suggested a calm ending to tour, and it actually was pretty nice. The next morning we all said goodbye to tour, and each other. Then we went to our respective places.

Before Andy left, I got a word in private in. We were alone on the tour bus. I was a little nervous for some reason. I know he probably just was going to say goodbye, but I wasn't up for that.

I walked right up to him and connected our lips, and he eagerly responded. We kissed for a little while, but it was strangely not heated or lust filled. No, just sweet, innocent almost kissing. 

When we separated our lips, I learned my forehead on his. While he's taller, I had heels on my boots that made us an equal height. "I'm gonna miss you Ashley." He said, with an almost regretful tone. I laughed a little, which confused him. "What?" He asked me.

I laughed a slight bit more, before responding, "Oh, I'm not done with you get, Ands. Not even close." I was surprising myself a little bit, because I never planned to say any of this. 

"In fact," I whispered in his ear, "I believe that you are going to be seeing a lot more of me, and soon." With that, I pulled completely away from him, and smacked his as.s light before walking out the door, leaving both of us with whirling heads and confused feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place three months later. Enjoy!

Ashley's POV

I'm hor.ny. Usually, I'd be okay with just a few hook ups with random chicks, but I've been hor.ny for only one person recently, Andy. I've seen him a few times over the last few months, we are going to release the album we worked on soon, but I tried to stay away. 

Why? Because I can't be around him without having to use all my self control to not rip off his clothes and have my way with him. I know I told him I wasn't done with him yet, and I meant it, but I can't do something with Juliet practically hanging off of him. She's a sweet girl, but she's starting to annoy me. I can't do Andy if she's there!

It's noon when I decide I don't even fu.cking care anymore. Any is going to get some, and Juliet could watch for all I care. The whole drive to his house my hands are clenched around the steering wheel. I notice when my hands start to go numb. I loosen my grip, but speed up.

When I get to Andy and Juliet's house, I stop and get out. I didn't tell Andy I'm coming over. I walk in like known the place, and see Juliet outside, in their back yard.

"Oh hi, Ashley!" She said cheerily. She's currently washing the windows. I say hi, and make my way to the bedroom where, surprise surprise, Andy is. 

He is masturba.ting to porn when I walk in. "Why hello there," I say, and he turns to face me. When he does, he blushes and quickly turns off the porn. 

"Sorry," be says nervously. I smirk, and walk towards him. I stop very close, our chests almost touching. 

"Don't be," I whisper, "it was hot." He shudders, and leans into me, but doesn't meet my lips with his.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" He asks in a nervous but definitely hor.ny tone. 

"Why, I'm here to see you, of course." I say this she putting my arms around his waist. He's butt naked, so I feel his skin is hot. "Can't I visit my friend without an interrogation?"

"This isn't a normal visit, Ashley," he says. He still puts his arms around my neck. "Why?" He asks.

"I'm so hor.ny for you, Ands, you don't even know," I say. He brushes his lips on mine, but I push him away a little. "I'm in charge here, excuse you. Now get on your hands and knees on the bed." I command him, and his lips part and eyes widen in shock.

"B-but Ash! Juliet is right outside!" He whisper yelled.

I just smirk again, and chuckle. "Guess we'll have to be quiet then won't we?" I lean so that my lips almost touch his ear. "Kinda hot, isn't it?" He doesn't have to answer me, I can feel his excitement against my leg. "Now do as I say," I command again. 

He bites his lip, and hesitates a tiny bit before saying, "Yes, sir." Sir? I like that, and so does my di.ck, as it rises to attention at just those two words. 

He does as I said to do, and gets on his hands and knees on the ed. I quickly shuck off my clothes, and lube myself up. I had brought a little bottle with me. "Do you need prep, slu.t?" I ask. I don't want to hurt him.

He shakes his butt a little. "No, just fu.ck me already!" I roll my eyes at his attitude, but do as he said, I mean I want it too. Why make us both suffer? I surprise him, though, with how suddenly and hard I thrust into him.

He gasps and moans in pain and pleasure. "You like that, who.re?" I ask, pulling his hair she simultaneously fu.cking his brains out. He just moans back, but that will not do. I asked him a fu.cking question.

I stop completely. He whines in protest. "No, if I speak to you, you will fu.cking respond, slu.t!" I hiss at him.

He babbles an apology, and begs me to continue. I smirk at how fast his attitude is out in check. I love how easily he becomes a mess beneath me, like putty in my hands. I decide to tease him with a sickeningly slow pace.

"Please, sir, please faster!" He begs, and that sir thing gets me again, so I speed up to a fast pace again. Still, he begs for more.

"Well aren't you a needy bit.ch," I say. He nods very enthusiastically. After a while, I feel my release coming, and I know I won't be able to hold off for long. I lower my hands to his co.ck, and start touching him. He's apparently closer than I think, because only a few moments later he is coming a over.

Only a minute, more or less, I follow suit. I promptly pull out after riding out my high. He looks up at me with heavy kidded eyes and I laugh. "You may get off your hands and knees now," I say. He sighs in relief, and gets up. He sighs when he sees the mess on his bed.

I go to leave, after putting on my clothes. "Wait, you aren't going to stay?" He asks. I chuckle a little and shrug.

"Sorry, Ands, I got places to go, people to see." His face falls in disappointment. I just walk out the door, grabbing a random book from his bookcase while I do. 

"Hey Ashley! Leaving so soon?" Juliet asks when I exit the front door. I shrug.

"I really just came over to borrow this, I can't stay for long." I hold up the book, and she nods. 

"I didn't know you were the reading type, Ashley! Anyways, bye!" She waves to me as I get in my car. I wave back, and drive away, smirking.

I just fu.cked Andy Biersack with his girlfriend just outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is four months later, and Juliet is visiting a friend in Chicago. Andy is all alone...... with Ashley!

Andy's POV

A few months after Ashley Fu.cked me after tour, and I can't seem to stay away from him, or keep him away from me. I will start to miss more than just his friendship, but his di.ck too. Sometimes when we hang out with the guys things will be normal, sometimes we'll hang out alone and not have sex. 

Other times aren't so g-rated. Sometimes even with the guys or Juliet close by. He always gets to choose, I guess because he tops. I don't really mind, I enjoy him dominating me. 

The reason I'm thinking about that now? Well, today Juliet flew on a plan all the way to Chicago, to visit a friend. I've been thinking about Ash for about the past week, in that way at least. Juliet was being really clingy because she'd miss me. But now? She's gone, and I know if I call over Ashley, he can take up some of my now open time.

I dial his number on my phone. "Hey Ash!" I say when he answers.

"Oh hi, batman," he responds.

"Did you forget what today is?" I ask with a teasing tone. 

"Um... Thursday?" He responds, confused. God, he's an idiot sometimes.

"Yeah. You know what we talked about with Thursday?" I try to see if he'll understand. 

I hear the doorbell ring. "Of course, why else would I be at the door?"

I smile, he didn't forget! I open to door to see Ashley standing there, looking hot and with a bo.ner. "Did someone get started without me?" I tease, pointing to his ere.ction. He smirks and bites his lower lip.

"Naw, I just get hot and bothered thinking about you," he replies bluntly. I feel a twitch in my lower region, and I quickly drag Ash inside. I have neighbors! I don't want them to see me talking the way I am to Ash and telling Jules.

I try to lead him to my bedroom (he always has liked when he fu.cks me in the same bed I share with Juliet. Instead, though, he pushes me on my couch. "I want to fu.ck you everywhere in this house," he growls forcefully. "You'll never be able be anywhere without remembering me." I shiver slightly at his words.

The air seems to get heavier and thicker as things heat up between us, and before I know it I'm naked and he's lubed up at my entrance. "You ready, babe?" He murders under his breath. I'm so desperate and hor.ny by now I can't trust myself to speak, so I just nod enthusiastically. He chuckled, and slowly, torturous, pushes into me.

I gasp, and lush my hips upwards to try to make him go faster, but he simply laughs and uses a strong hand to keep me down. I curse at him, but he ignores it. I start whimpering when he continues at the same slow, awful pace. 

"Please, faster, I'm begging you!" I manage to get out. He grunts, but starts moving faster. I beg more and more and he just accelerates and goes harder with my pleas. 

"Close," he says, after a little while. I could tell anyway, he makes these weird noises when he's close. Nothing at all like what Jules sounds like. Still, a massive turn on. I nod to let him know I'm close as well. 

I come before him, and he is close behind. He rides out his high, then we go to the shower together to wash off. We know we'll have to clean up the couch area too, but we are also quite sweaty and gross.

It's like all the sexual-ness is gone, we just act like best friends being stupid. For an example we splash each other and poke each other, like little kids. I'm so glad that, even if I really do have feelings for him, we can do this and still be friends too. 

We do get a little cuddly at the end, which surprises me. "What are you doing?" I ask with a curious tone. He just wrapped his arms around me. He rests his chin on my shoulder. 

"Nothing. Why you asking?" He responds. I lay my head on top of his. It feels really nice to be under the hot stream of water, cuddling with Ashley. I feel really nice and... warm. Safe, and secure. 

"No reason." I whisper back. We stay like that till the water turns cold, before heading out to my kitchen. Ash is, of course, hungry. I swear he's always hungry. He gets his food, then asks what I want to do. I can feel the sheepish look on my face.

"Can we watch Batman?" I ask excitedly. I love Batman, he's awesome! Ash has a teasing look.

"Again?" I feel my shoulders slump. He laughs. "I'm kidding! Let's go watch batman!" I brighten up, and practically drag him to where my Tv is. We eat popcorn and cuddle up again, which once more surprises me.

"You're so cuddly today," I say, with an almost teasing tone to my voice. I'm kind of cruel in that I can sound very serious and string people along to prank them. They usually get mad at me, but hey, whatever. 

He pushes me away slightly. "Yeah, sorry, man. I don't know, I just..." his head slumps.

I move so that we are once again cuddled up. "Hey, I'm just kidding, don't apologize, dude." I can feel him smiling at the back of my head (I'm the little spoon) as he wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks," he whispers, slight enough he probably thinks I can't hear him. I can hear him, though.

"It's fine," I whisper back. We proceed to watch a fu.ck ton of Batman movies before Ash has to go. I'm sad when he leaves, not only because now I'm alone, but because I really will miss him. There's something about him that makes me so happy and content around him. Sometimes around him I forget Juliet and I are dating. 

Sometimes I forget Ashley and I aren't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is three months later. Hope y'all like it!

Ashley's POV 

"So maybe instead of take me to my grave, we could say drag?" Andy suggests. We're currently working on our fourth album, which we haven't named yet. We've just recently told people about us working on it. The hash tag is BVB4, and while it seems to fit we doubt that'll be the actual name of the album.

"That sounds great!" I reply. I love how Andy's face brightens up. Jake agrees with me and Andy, and Jinxx and CC are busy working on some rhythm thing for a different song, heart of fire. Heart of fire might be my favorite, but I don't know. The unnamed song Andy, Jake, and I are working on is pretty cool too.

I see Andy yawn a bit, which is understandable. We've been working on this since morning, and it's getting kinda late. I suddenly get an idea when I see Andy's lips open wide with his yawn. 

"I'm gonna go take a leak," I say, and everyone nods except Andy, who catches my eye as I stand up. He has a questioning look. I just wink and hope he catches on. He seems to, because his eyes widen. Yes. I walk.out the door and to the bathroom with a smirk on my face. 

We've been working on he album in Jake's house so far, so the bathroom is just down the hall. There's another one in his basement though, and I go there so I can be louder with Andy. What can I say, he's vocal.

About five minutes later, I hear footsteps approaching the bathroom. Andy pops in, and smiles at me a bit nervously. "I wasn't sure which one to go to," he says, "but I figured you'd prefer this one. You like when I'm vocal." I raise an eyebrow.

"When did I become the only one?" He just stands there and blushes faintly. I don't know why he's being so nervous. I step towards him and cup his face in my hands. "What's the trouble, batman?"

He hesitantly speaks, "Um, well... we could get fought, Ash. Really easily." I just smirk at him and start tugging his shirt off. He quickly gets goosebumps as it's fu.cking cold in the basement. His nipples harden.

"Get caught doing what?" I murder as I ghost my lips over his neck, and then dangerously close to his lips. I don't kiss him yet, I want him to make the decision if he wants to do this here, not be forced into it.

He hesitates again, but then whispers, "Fu.ck it," and closes the distance between us, wrapping his arm around my neck and firmly connecting our mouths. I smile against his lips.

I quickly shuck of my shirt, forcing us to disconnect our lips for a second, but we continue shortly. Our kissing gets fast and crazy, hands roaming bodies and pulling off each other's clothes. I think we can both tell this has to be ridiculously fast.

When we're both naked, I notice we don't have lube. Still, I have an idea. I put my finger up to Andy's mouth. "Suck on it, and fast," I say. He obeys and leathers my first ever. I start to stretch him, and he moans. I shush him even though I don't want to. He was right, his moaning and being vocal is a huge turn on for me.

Finally, he's ready. "Bend over the sink," I order him. He does with a glint of anticipation in his eyes. I slowly ease into him, but after just a few thrusts set up a brutal, fast pace. Andy's whimpering my name, and fuck it sounds so good coming out his mouth. 

After a few more seconds, I change my angle slightly and hit his prostate. He moans my name out loudly, and I am fast to cover his mouth. I really can't risk the guys hearing him. I use my other hand to start jerking him off when I'm getting close.

"I'm really close, Batmandy," I grunt. He nods to signal he is too, and I start going even faster and harder. I still can't believe how tight his as.s is, especially after how many times we've fu.cked. 

He comes only a few seconds before me, with a little cry you can barely hear, as it's muffled by my hand. His body shakes and trembled and in the bathroom mirror over the sink I see an expression of pure bliss on his face. His as.s clenched around my di.ck, and I'm coming hard in him.

I ride out my high, and pull out when I'm finished. I grin at him, and spin him around to hug him. I'm weirdly affectionate after se.x with Andy. Not with chicks, just him. Go figure.

He practically collapses in my arms, and I laugh lightly. "Cmon, Ands, we've got to clean up and get back to them!" I say. He nods, and waits a few seconds before dressing himself. I have to help him a little, because he keeps trying to put his shirt on inside out and pants on upside down. Eventually, were both decent. 

"Hey Andy, did you finally got Ash? It's been forever!" I hear Jinxx yell from the top of the basement steps. Andy freezes, unprepared, but I have a cover up story.

"Yeah, were coming up. Can't you let a guy sh.it in peace?" I hear the guys laugh, and I pull Andy up with me. They didn't notice at all that Andy still had slight se.x hair, or that I kept accidentally being affectionate to him. 

They didn't notice at all. That also didn't notice when Andy and I went back in the same cab, and we're late to practice the next day. Or when we both skip going to a party a week later, and we seem just as tired as the guys the next day. But then again, why would they have any reason to suspect? 

After all, I'm Ashley Purdy. Girls are my religion, and playboy is my style. I would never be doing anything like that with a guy. 

And that's where they are so wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place 2 months later...

Andy's POV

     I'm so fu.cking excited for today! Black Veil Brides is touring again, and God have I missed it. I don't know if it's the fans or the traveling or hanging out with my best friends, touring has always been awesome. 

     Well, except for when the guys get annoying. Or when ignorant, rude, as.sholes try to ruin shows. Or when the tour bus breaks down. Or when you get sick.

     Still, excited!

     I'm also looking forward to alone time with Ashley on hotel nights. What can I say, he's amazing in bed. I'm really glad this whole 'friends with benefits' thing is working out. If it failed that would be... awkward...

     Ashley. The thought of him brings lots of emotions. Happiness, and confusion. The confusion is because I love Juliet. I have for a long time. I should have never kissed him in the first place, I should've spent as much time as I could with her. Especially saying I'm planning on proposing to her. 

     It's gonna be at the end of this tour. This is only a month long tour,then after another month is a longer tour, across America. This one is only Europe.

     I bought the perfect ring for her just a week ago. I meant to propose before the tour, but the thought of Ashley held me back. It shouldn't have. I mean, we did sayit didn't REALLY mean anything, but I can't help feeling like I'm betraying everyone right now. Like instead being torn in half I'm being torn in every direction, and it hurts.

      I'm betraying Juliet by keeping my sexuality a secret from her, and by cheating on her with Ashley. I'm betraying Ashley because this will end eventually with me having a secure life and him with not a best friend anymore. I just won't be able to be around him and trust myself to stay true to Jules. Finally, I'm betraying the band by keeping my sexuality a secret from them. I don't know how they'd feel if they knew that the guy they've been touring with was bisexual.  
      
     Still, I'm going to try my best to make everything work for now. I'm leaving to go to the airport with the guys, saying goodbye to Juliet. The pain in my heart that has been showing itself more and more recently resurfaces again, so I try to drown it in my feeling for Jules.

     The guys honk the horn, and I know they're there. I get my bags, but Juliet stops me on the front porch. "Wait a second." She says with a grin. I watch her approach me, and she puts her arms around my neck. We smile at each other. With her so close, it's hard to feel anything for Ash.

     "I'm gonna miss you..." she murders, looking down. She's so beautiful, I can't believe it. She looks up again when I use my hand to raise her chin.

     "I'll miss you too, dragonfly. You know that," I cup her face with my hands.

     "This is so you don't forget about me while you're gone," She says, and she suddenly connects our lips. I hear the boys at whistle from the car, they must have rolled down the window. I flip them off while deepening the kiss. God, I'm so in love.

      Suddenly, all doubts because of Ashley leave my mind. I've decided. I can't keep stringing myself along with him, and leading on Juliet. If I can feel this much for her, Ashley could only be getting in the way of my chance to be with my true love forever. There is no more questioning this, I have to decide now, and I choose the girl in my arms. The girl that I love.

     I separate our lips, but then get on one knee, and pull out the velvet box I've been keeping in my pocket for a little while, just in case I make up my mind. She gasps at me, and puts her hands over her mouth. 

      "Andy?" She asks tentatively. "Are you-"

     "Juliet Simms," I start. "You... are perfect. You get me through my hard times, and have been there for me since we met. I love you more than life itself. There is no need to worry about any other girl, because you are the only one in my heart. I can't live without you... Will you marry me?" 

     She seems speechless after my little ' speech o' love ', which I hope is a good thing. "Jules?" I question nervously. I am really hoping she says yes because otherwise... I don't want to even think about that.

     "Yes! Oh my god, of course yes!" She says, pulling me up by my hand not holding the box and kissing me again with a lot more passion. Once again I hear wolf whistles and i consider killing the guys for a few seconds. After we pull away, I slip the diamond ring on her finger, and she admires it before kissing me again, this time lightly.

     "I love you so much Andy." She says. 

     "I love you too." I respond, staring into her eyes. Our moment is cut short by someone honking the horn.

     "Hurry up, dude!" Jake yells.

     I give Jules a look that says sorry and give her a warm hug before getting my bags and walking to the car.

     "Bye Andy!" She yells when the car starts driving away, and she waves like crazy. I laugh and wave and yell back, until she disappears from view.

     "So... you're getting married!!" CC yells.

     "I know!" I yell back, just as unbelieving.

     I'm barraged by congratulations.

     "Wow! Awesome dude, congrats!"

     "I can't believe it, you're so ugly though! Ow, Fu.ck you!"

     "You're finally getting tied down!"

     "Seriously though, congratulations man!"

     Only Ashley remained silent. When I look at him with hopeful eyes, he rolls his eyes, but pretends to be happy for me. I don't know why he had to pretend, he was the one who always stresses that he isn't gay or bj, it doesn't REALLY mean anything, all that sh.it.  
      We get to the airport, and Ashley sits next to CC. Not me. Whatever, Jake is cool. Jinxx likes to be alone because he wants to sleep in peace. Still, why is Ashley so upset? 

      A few hours later,what I've done styles in with me. Externally, I'm calm. Internally, I'm freaking the fu.ck out. What have I done?! 

     And why, when I should be the happiest man in the world right now, am I miserable?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the end of the story is approaching. I'm nervous! Let's see if I can do anything to heal the bond between Ashley and Andy. Oh, and I hope you don't hate me for having Andy propose to the wrong person. I've also noticed my chapters seem to be getting shorter, so I'm giving you at least 3000 words. Thank me. This chapter takes place only one month later, so be happy.

This chapter is for @CrashieDashie because I always see you voting and you're awesome.

 

Ashley's POV

Tonight, Juliet is visiting us on our last performance of the tour. That's kind of awkward, saying as I've been fu.cking her fiance for a while. I stayed away from Andy for about week after he got engaged, but when we had our first hotel night, Ands and I shared a room. I meant to stay away from him, I really did, but things didn't exactly work out that way.

We went for five rounds...

I've been called a sex addict by Andy recently, but I think I'm just addicted to se.x with him. I can't help it, he's just so goddamn perfect. And yes, straight men can think other men have pretty eyes, or that other men's as.ses are just as good or better than pu.ssy. I am straight, I swear. 

Andy and I almost got caught by Jake, as I was trying to be given a bj in my dressing room and he knocked really loudly. He was all 'Its urgent' so we had to hide Andy, he was naked, and I had to hide my bo.ner under he dressing room counter.

Apparently, urgent to Jake is Jinxx annoying him and stealing his hair spray. Idiot.

I keep thinking I can't do it anymore. Being with Andy, or whatever it is, that is. It's one of the best bits of my life, yes, but it's also the worst. I miss my best friend, the one I would talk to. That person I could tell my secrets to. But this Andy? I feel like I have to hide everything from him and me.

And while I'm trying really, really, hard to be cool about Juliet, I'm fu.cking freaking out! I feel so guilt these days, about her, about me, about everyone who seems to get hurt in the backlash of my relationships. 

"Hey, Ash, what ya doing?" Asks Andy, as he sits next to me on the bed. I'm in the hotel room, and I've been staring at the wall, thinking, for awhile now. 

"Just thinkin," I say as I turn to face him. He gets curious, the little fu.cker.

"Ohhh really? What ya 'just thinkin' about?" Why won't he leave me alone? It'll just make it hurt more when he ends it if he keeps this up. Not that I have feelings for him. I just... Will miss hanging out with my best friend as much as we do now. Se.x is just a bonus.

I decide to be honest with him. I really need to get this off my chest. "Us." I state simply. His eyebrows furrow in slight confusion.

"Us?" He questions. I nod. He motions for me to continue. I sigh before elaborating.

"Yeah, us. I can't ignore it for much longer, you're getting married, Andy!" I raise my voice slightly. 

He holds out his hands, trying to calm me. "Ash, come on, think about this-"

"I am, Andy! That's the problem! I know you all think I don't have morals or something, but I do!"

"We do think you have-"

"Shut up!" I yell, standing up. "I'm sick and fu.cking tired of you trying to make it out as nothing! I can't even look Juliet in the face!"

"Look, I understand-"

"No you fu.cking don't! We used to be friends!" I say angrily.

"Us? We are still friends, Ash. That's kinda how 'friends with benefits' works." Andy still has an even voice. I roll my eyes at him. Can't he tell he can't talk his way out of this?

"Not you, you idiot. Juliet and I. I used to be able to call her a friend. She's helped me with problems before, she's trusted me with secrets. But here I am doing something to her that would kill her! To know her boyfriend and her friend were...no. I can't anymore."

There's a moment if silence between Andy and I, before he says, "Wait... Ash. What do- what does that mean?"

My voice, when it comes out, is low and gravelly. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Andy."

He is about to open his mouth to say something, probably argue with me more, but someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" I call out.

"CC," he replies, and opens the door without asking. Whatever. "Are you guys...ok?" He asks, when he sees our position. We're standing near each other, looking angry, and he probably heard us arguing. I just hope he didn't hear individual words. Now that would be just a perfect fu.cking cherry on top of a otherwise sh.itty day.

"We're fine, what is it?" I ask through clenched teeth. I'm still very angry, I can't believe Andy tried to argue with me about it! We agreed a while back, near the beginning of this mess, that if one person wanted out we wouldn't fight them about it. He fu.cking broke his promise!

CC still looks doubtful, but says, "We're leaving for sound check now." He steps fully into the room, and takes a few steps toward us. "Are you sure you're okay, Ashley?" He asks me. I swear, the next person who asks if I'm okay will lose a limb.

God, I sound like a girl on her period. (A/N that lose a limb thing is really a quote from me when I was on my most recent period) 

"I'm fu.cking perfect," I mumble, and I storm out of he room. Behind me I can hear CC questioning Andy, but he just waves it off. I know it seems like I'm overreacting, but this has been building up for a long while now. 

Andy has always waved off the fact he was dating Juliet. I tried, but I have a conscious! And I feel fu.cking awful when I even so much as think about Juliet. I've betrayed her in one of the worst ways a friend ever can. 

And Andy doesn't even seem to care! She's his own fu.cking girlfriend! He should care about her feelings, he says he loves her. I love her like a sister, and it tears me up, but he seems perfectly fine! Well, I'm not doing it anymore. If Andy won't be mature enough to think about others, especially his fiance's, I guess I have to. 

The little fu.cker.

Andy's POV

Today is going very badly, to understate things. First, I woke up with Ashley gone from the bed. That always reminds me of times when I was treated badly in relationships, or when I was just in a rough patch of my life, before Juliet or even Ashley.

Then, I remember Juliet is coming, and it's the last day of tour. This tour was practically perfect after Ashley started really talking to me again. I was, am, really reluctant for it to end. And, I can't ignore, the whole, erm, problem regarding Juliet.

First of all, I shouldn't have proposed to her.

I don't feel that strongly for her, and if I did when I proposed it was a strange heat of the moment thing. I didn't really mean it, and I can't stop the wedding without being a di.ck. I can't follow through with it without being a di.ck. I can't not end things with Ash and not be a di.ck. And I can't end things with him without feeling a huge fu.cking hole in my soul.

I've been holding on to him, figuratively that is, for so long. For almost the entire time I've known him. I depended on him in my dark moments, I made him my anchor to reality without giving either of us a choice.

I think I'm getting badly attached to him. Well, it's a bit late for that. I practically begged him to not end things with us. Oh, that was another thing to add to my list of bad things today. He wanted to end things. He was lecturing me about Juliet. 

I should have been the one to be thinking about her! But no, I was, am, to caught up in the dizzy feelings tormenting me to think about anyone else. God, I'm so selfish. Juliet and Ashley don't deserve this. I'm just bringing them down, I think Ash is finally catching on...

Then, the next bad thing to occur was the performance. The whole rest of the tour was like a dream, but this last show was ruined. By stress, yes partly, but also because of stupid, ignorant, as.sholes being rude to me and my fans. I was already having a bad day, can't a guy just get a godda.mn break?!

And now I'm talking to Jules. It shouldn't be that bad, she is the girl I dated for four years after all, but I feel strangely awkward around her. Like I don't know her and she doesn't know me, we were just two strangers who somehow ended up in the same room. 

"So..." I try to start.

"So..." she echos me, but not in a mocking way. I think we both know that the proposal shouldn't have happened, and so much has changed with her in the last month, I can tell. Not that there's a physical example of proof, but the fact I don't even know her anymore is pretty much proof enough.

I kind of miss it. Miss her. But I more miss Ashley. I miss us as best friends, not worrying about misinterpreted or not even there feelings. I don't even know what he is thinking right now, and I just want it to be like the early days of this strange relationship. When worry didn't ruin me.

"I like your dress." I compliment her, at a loss for words in other ways. I just can't strike up a conversation with her the way I used to.

"Thanks," she said, smoothing it out. It's slim and black, but not super formal. More cute than se.xy, I don't know. I'm saying and thinking that so much these days. Still, everything feels better with Ashley, and he's not here. 

A silence falls between us again, but not in my mind. I'm arguing with myself. My feelings for Ashley should not be stronger than my feelings for Juliet! But I'm scared that they are, and sadly I ruined what might have been something with Ash.

I know it's my fault. I was the one who proposed. I got myself into this hole, and this time I can't be the one to dig myself out. If Juliet wants to marry me, she's going to be able to marry me. I can't betray her again.

"I have to leave tonight, for my own tour..." she says. I brighten up, not just because soon the awkward moments will be gone, but also because she's gonna be able to tour!

"Really? That's great! I know how much you've wanted this." I tell her. I grasp her hands in mine and beam at her. My acceptance seems to brighten her up too.

"You're ok with it?" She asks. I smile at her again.

"Of course! You know I'll always support you, Dragonfly." I tell her, shaking my head a little bit at her antics. 

She seems to be incredibly more motivated now, and we talk for a little while, like we used to, before she has to leave.

"By Jules! I love you!" I say, and the words, though I've spoken them to her a hundred times over, feel foreign. I know they're supposed to be directed to Ash, but I can't change that.

She turns before she exits, and smiles her brilliant smile. The one that used to convince me I was in love. But now I could see past it. Juliet is still making up her mind on her choice. I can tell because of the look in her eyes, even as her lips try to convince her she is doing the right thing. 

In a smaller voice than usual she says, "Goodbye Andy. I... love you." She waves and leaves. Though the hesitation in her voice was barely there, I could hear it. Mostly because I'm used to hearing it in my own voice all he time. Even though that hesitation would worry most men, it gives me hope. 

Ashley's POV

I'm waiting in the hotel room for Andy to come back. I really think we should continue our conversation/argument about, well, us. And maybe I'll give him a lecture on his girlfriend too, but that might be crossing the line.

He walks in to see me sitting on his bed. "Ashley, can I please talk to you?" He says immediately after laying eyes on me. "Please, I feel like we should talk about this morning." I just nod, I'll let him say what he has to say first.

He clears his throat and sits next to me. "So, I'm just taking a shot in the   
semi-dark...light right now, but I'm assuming you want to completely end everything we're doing right now, right?" I nod. His eyebrows furrow. "Why?"

He seems to confused and sad, it breaks my heart. Things were never supposed to be like this, never so intense. 'It doesn't REALLY mean anything' I said in the beginning. Well it's obviously something now. We became closer than we were supposed to, and that is tearing us apart.

I sigh a little bit before answering him, and myself a little too. "Andy... trust me when I say I don't want to end this, but I need to. I have to."

He shakes his head. "No! You don't, you don't have to!"

I give him a slightly pitying look. We aren't that far apart age wise, but sometimes he shows so clearly his naivety. "Andy, if we keep doing this, I might not be able to stop later."

"So?!" He demands. 

"You're getting married. I already feel like sh.it for doing this to Juliet as it is, but when she's married? I won't stoop that low. I refuse, I'm sorry." I say all this as gently as I can. 

I really fu.cking hate doing this. His arguing just makes it harder to say 'fu.ck it.' That's one of the reasons its got to end now, before I can't. Before it's too late.

His eyes droop. "Please." He whispers. "It can end when I'm married, but please. I... I need you, Ashley." His words hit me right in the heart. He looks up at me, and there is a glassy look to his eyes. "I can't explain now, but please not now."

I should say no. I am very aware of it. But I can't. "Okay." I whisper in response. His face brightens up, and I feel strangely, like I did the right thing even though I know it's not.

Almost in slow motion, Andy connects our lips in a small kiss. I deepen it, however, and he responds enthusiastically. My hands roam over his body, in a way I'm proud to say most people wouldn't know his body like I do, almost better than I know my own.

I know the little spots that make him shiver, I know the gentle or not so gentle pressure to put on his body, I know exactly how to treat him. I can, if I want, make him like putty in my hands, happy for me to mold him any way that I wish to. 

I push him back onto the bed, but before continuing run up to lock the door. When I turn around, his clothes are gone. I smile, and strip slowly for him, before joining him on the bed. 

I'm so light with my touches, while being rough at the same time. I connect our lips and slide my tongue past his lips. He moans underneath me, and the sound goes straight to my di.ck.

"Getting kinda excited," Andy teases, when I move my lip's attention to his neck. I just chuckle against his skin. I can feel him underneath me, he is just as excited, May be more, as me. 

He whimpers when I suck on his neck. I smirk, and continue to lower myself on his body, kissing my way down. I stop at his nipples and tweak one while I swirl my tongue over the other. He makes a sharp inhaling sounds and I feel smug.

Finally, I reach his erect.ion. I hardly ever give blowjo.bs, so he should feel really grateful. I look up at him to see his eyes are slightly hazy, and he's looking down at me in anticipation. I decide to do this slowly and meaningfully.

At the end of the night, we are finally sated. It's around 2:00 A.M. when Andy falls asleep. I smile while remembering our time together. Even though everything is crazed and I feel like my world is simultaneously breaking and building itself back up again, I feel at peace. 

I still know what Andy and I have must end sooner or later. While I definitely want it to end later, I know that might not be a possibility. A smart one at least. I'm faced with a problem, though. I can't avoid it anymore than I can avoid breathing without dying.

With Andy I don't want to be smart. 

With Andy, I want to jump off waterfalls, I want to climb mountains. With Andy, I want to touch the clouds, I want to fly. With Andy, I want to do the impossible. I don't want to think, and I definitely don't want to be smart. 

Sadly though, I can't turn off my brain. I can't make myself forget the inevitability of Andy and I, whatever we are, ending. A though strikes me. I shouldn't care.

I shouldn't even give a fu.ck! I should be able to walk away, find a girl, do whatever. But, strangely, I can't.

And even more strange, that doesn't bother me.

"What are you doing to me?" I whisper to the unconscious Andy, then I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place two months later, a month into their second, longer tour.

ndy's POV

     I don't know why he did it. I honestly can't think of a reason. Things were just getting back to normal, we had pretty much forgotten about my engagement, and life was a paradise with Ashley. 

     Then, last night, he banged some random sl.ut he met at a stupid party.

     She isn't even that pretty! And he could've had me. That's the real reason I'm mad, and hurt too. Why would he choose some random chick over me? 

     Suddenly, I hear a moan from Ashley's hotel room. We were going to share, for obvious reasons, but when he brought back the sl.ut I crashed in a room with Jinxx. 

     The moan I just heard signifies they're ... going at it again. I feel like crying, but I can't in front of Jinxx. So, I decide to go out. Maybe get some coffee, smoke some, I don't know. Anything to get away from that. 

      So I tell the barely awake Jinxx I'm heading out. He nods sleepily, he's so out of it I bet he doesn't even hear Ashley and Brittany, or Tiffany, or whoever the fu.ck she is. I use the elevator so that I can get out faster.

     When I leave the hotel, I walk the streets of the city, and I find the morning beautiful. The fog clings onto buildings, and people mill about everywhere. It's a chaotic harmony that I love. 

     I find a small, corner shop. It's a cute little bakery/coffe shop. I walk in, and the air that hits me is warm and cozy. I order a coffee at the small bar-ish area. When it arrives, it's great tasting. I'm just minding my own business, sipping my coffee and responding to fans on Twitter, when I feel a hesitant tap on my shoulder.

     "Yeah?" I say, turning around. It's a girl with bright red hair, brown-green eyes, and black clothes. She has more or less emo makeup but not the stereotypical hair. She's clutching a notebook and nervously grinning.

     "Are you- um- Andy-"

     "Biersack?" I finish her question for her with a chuckle. "Yeah, that's me." She grins really big, and her eyes light up.

     "Omg! I'm going to die! Can I have an autograph? If it's not to much trouble? I heard you and Juliet are getting married. I honestly ship you and Ashley more, but whatever. My friends won't believe me!" She says all that very fast and I can barely process that she wants an autograph.

     "Do you have anything you want me to sign?" I ask kindly. She continues to beam, and pulls out her notebook. She has a page near the back with autographs, most likely from her favorite band members or celebrities. I sign and hand it back to her. She thanks me and turns to walk away, but I stop her.

     "Want to take a picture with me?" I ask. Her eyes get side and excited and she nods excitedly.

     "Of course!" I let her take multiple selfies with me, then take one on my phone and post it on Twitter and Instagram. I caption, ' Just met this super cool fan at breakfast!' I give her a hug before she leaves, grinning ear to ear.

     I feel a lot happier now. It's incredible, seeing what you can do and how you affect people. She seemed to happy to see me. It's still mind blowing, even after all these years.  
I know I used to, and still am, be a fan of music artists or something. I felt like meeting them was hopeless. But then something like this happens. You realize, there's hope everywhere.

     Maybe even with Ashley.

Ashley's POV

     I'm sorry. That's what I want to say to Andy. I don't care if he doesn't have feelings for me, I still feel like I did something bad. I slept with some random chick. But I won't say sorry, I can't.

     Why?

     Because Andy's getting married. Andy's gonna be married and happy without me, and I'll need to be able to move on. Plus, I've lost some of my ladies man smooth mojo, and now I can get it back.

     I don't really want it back. I want Andy. I'm not gay, I'll just miss my best friend when he's all tied down and stuff. Pffft. Whatever. Marriage is for losers. Yup. 

     Maybe I'll re-kindle things with Kina. Sure, we ended kinda badly, but she was, is, hot as fu.ck. 

     No matter what I do, I can't do it with Andy. Not for long, anyway. Don't get me wrong, I want to. But I need to have a way to be stable when he leaves me. Plus, I really am being awful to Juliet. She does not deserve to have Andy cheating on her, much less with one of her friends.

     I hate it, but my mind is made up. Soon I'll end things with Andy. Juliet will be happy, Andy will get over it, and the guys will remain oblivious. Everyone will be able to be happy.

     Well, except me. But what do I matter, really? Andy proved who he wanted when he proposed. I respect that, and I'm willing to step back and let him be happy. My misery doesn't need to be known.


	13. Is it Love or Lust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you saw the beginning, how their little fuckbuddy, friends with benefits thing started. So let's skip to two years later, when things start to get even more interesting...

Andy's POV  
I woke up cuddled next to Ashley, with his arm around my middle. I smiled. He topped last night, and practically ripped me open due to a lack of lube and the fact we hadn't fucked in about two weeks. My ass was going to be so sore...still, it was amazing sex. Fuck, I loved him.  
Wait what? I didn't just think that, did I? Shit. So, maybe I did care a little bit about him, as more than just a friend, or a crush, but we did have a lot of sex, so that probably was the only reason. He wants to move on, I can tell, so I've been trying to move on too.  
I got a devious thought, and crawled on top of Ashley. He stirred slightly. I made sure to sit on him where our penises would touch, then I leaned over him and kissed first his mouth, then all the way down his neck. His eyes were half open.  
I frowned, that would not do. I kissed all the way to his nipples and bit the right one and suckled at it while tweaking his left one. His eyes shot open. He moaned," damn andy, there are worse ways to wake up." He said, but I wasn't done yet.  
I kept kissing his body all the way down to his cock. By the time I got there he was panting and looking at me with heavy lidded, lust filled eyes. I teased him by kissing the tip gently. Then I lowered my mouth to his dick, and took him into my mouth....but popped off less than a second later. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
"Andy! Motherfuckin, punk ass-"  
"You love my ass!" I interjected.  
He pounded on the door. "Open up and finish what you started!" Ashley yelled through the door.  
"Naw." I responded, "I think ill just take a shower..."  
"Fine then, but let me join you at least...?" He practically begged. The thought turned me on, and I told him.  
" Maybe if you...beg for me." I smirked, "tell me how much you want it."  
He moaned slightly. "Fuck andy, I want it, you, so fuckin bad, I'm a whore for your mouth, now please let me in?"  
I considered it, then let him in. Big mistake. He stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face and a raging erection.  
Needless to say, things got a bit heavy.

Time lapse-2 hours~  
Ashley's POV  
I don't know how the hell Andy does it. He manages to turn me on with a single look or word. He can always sense when I'm too tired or just not in the mood, and he makes me happy. I know we agreed two years ago that we both weren't gay, we didn't have feelings for each other, but I can't help but wonder if I'm starting to stray from that path. Fu.ck, I've definitely strayed from that path. I'm always whining about getting over him.   
Last night, I almost said I love you. That would've fucked up everything. We aren't ready for any major shit and I know it's usually just sex, and I know he probably has no feelings for me but lust, but I can't help hoping maybe he has changed over these years to care about me in a romantic way. I know, I'm hopeless.  
Anyway, so after the shower we headed down to breakfast with the guys. Andy was a bitch, and kept teasing me under the table. He would move his hand closer and closer up my leg, then when he was about to touch my crotch, take his hand completely away. Then, after a couple of minutes, he'd do it all over again.  
It was almost distracting enough to keep me from noticing a closeness near CC and Jake. The closeness had been there for awhile, about a month now, and I was wondering what the fuck was going on. Of course, I couldn't ask them yet, we had a show later today, but after the show I planned on confronting them about it.  
After we finished breakfast, we had to hurry to our hotel rooms and get our makeup and shit ready. Then, we rushed to do our sound check at the stage. Everything was working out perfectly. Then again, everything, even bad things, seemed pretty ok as long as Andy was with me. Well, shit. I guess I am in love with him. Fucking hell.  
The performance was awesome. More than usual. None of us were fighting or sick, we were on our A game. I played back to back with Andy a few times, and every time I just wanted to kiss him. I just wanted to let everyone know I loved him. But I knew he didn't love me, so that was out of the question.  
After the show I forgot to ask CC and Jake about why they'd been weird, and instead, we all went to a party. I got drunk. Waay drunk. The only thing I remember from that night and afternoon was seeing CC kiss Jake for about an hour in the corner, and a tan, beautiful woman flirting with me.  
When I woke up, she was in my arms. Obviously we had a wild night because andy was nowhere to be found. I remember not caring if he saw us, because it's not like he had feelings for me. We were just friends with benefits to him, and I needed to keep up my charade as a ladies man. I also needed to move on from him.

Andy's POV  
We never should've gone to that stupid party. All that happened was CC and Jake hooked up, and Ashley banged some random slut. It hurt me more than it should. I didn't know why. But I hated it. I hated Ashley.  
No...I loved him. There. There it is. I was in love with him. But he obviously had no feelings like that, or he wouldn'tve banged that slut. I know hes just trying to get over me, but I think if he just summoned the fu.cking courage to tell me I'd even break off things with Juliet. Just for him. I know,it's was sad, but at least we were still friends with benefits, and those benefits were pretty nice...


	14. CC and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley confronts CC and Jake about their weirdness. When they tell him and the rest of the band, he thinks about telling andy how he feels. Meanwhile, andy has troubles with Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda drunk on tea right now, so this may be a little weird...

Ashley's POV  
I woke up two nights after the party with Andy in my arms. That confused me, because I knew we didn't have sex last night. Maybe he just crawled in? Whatever. I didn't care, I got to be closer to him.  
I was relishing our closeness when he stirred slightly, and I sighed, knowing he was waking up soon. But to my surprise, he didn't wake up, he just mumbled,"No, Ashley, don't go. I lo-..." He trailed of and stayed silent. But I desperately wanted him to finish. Had he...had he been about to say I love you? I would never know, because then, he woke up.  
"Ash?" He sleepily mumbled," I don't remember having sex last night..."  
"We didn't." I replied. "Maybe you just crawled into bed with me."  
"Maybe." He agreed. Then he climbed out of my bed and started getting dressed. I followed suit, even though I wanted to stay in bed for as long as possible. We finished dressing at about the same time, and walked down to breakfast together. I don't know why, but I grabbed his hand halfway down. He said nothing, but didn't pull his hand away. This made me grin uncontrollably, but I managed to hide it by the time we got to breakfast. I sadly pulled my hand away before walking through the doors to meet the guys. Strangely, only jinxx was there. But I quickly forgot that when jinxx informed us, " the show has been cancelled, cuz of weather or some shit." I nodded. "So... our day is free, then?" I asked. "Yeah." Confirmed jinxx. "Maybe we should do something all together today?" He suggested " sounds great!" Said CC, walking through the door. " there's a movie theater we could go to." "I like it." Agreed Jake, right by cc's side. I raised an eyebrow at them. They both were a little red faced, and their hair was messed up. But it was morning, so I let it slide. It still seemed suspicious, though. "I'm okay with that." Said andy in his low voice. "Me too." Said jinxx. " Ashley?" He questioned . " Awesome, as long as there's some chicks." I smirked, pretending to still be slut obsessed. In reality, I was actually pretty sure I was full on gay. Andy looked slightly hurt, but covered it up by rolling his eyes. "Typical Ashley." He sighed mockingly. ~ Time lapse two hours ~ Andy's POV So, we decided to watch a comedy action movie. I didn't bothered learning the name, because I didn't pay any attention to it. I was watching Ashley the entire time. He was teasing me, by having asked me to have the popcorn on my lap, ' accidentally ' miss every few times he reached for popcorn.

Fucking tease.  
anyway, after the movie, ashley seemed to remember something, and told all of us we needed to have an emergency band meeting in jinxx's hotel room.

When we got up there, I had absolutely no I sea what was going on. But Ashley seemed to have a plan.

I did notice CC and Jake sit very close to each other. CC mouthed something to Jake, and Jake's eyes widened, a slight blush on his cheecks. Odd.  
"Ok, guys," Ashley started, " I know you are all probably wondering what this emergency band meeting is about." Jinxx nodded. "Well, I just want to know," Ashley continued, "what the Fuck is going on between CC and Jake"  
Wow. That was direct. We all stared at them.  
Jake caved first. "Ok, fine. " he said. "The truth is, .... CC and I are dating."  
I had just taken a sip of water, but I then spewed it out. "What?" I asked, alarmed, "How long?!"  
CC smirked. "Well, on a good night, 6 inches...."  
My eyes widened more, if that was possible. "CC!" I exclaimed. "Wtaf you knew what I meant!"  
Jinxx and Ashley laughed at me. Wow, thanks guys. I have such great friends, ya know?  
Jake smiled, " a month." He said.  
Ashley looked triumphant. "I knew it!" He shouted. "I noticed it! I called it in my brain!" He looked so cute like that. Wait, what? Whatever, he is cute as fuck.   
Jake and CC looked slightly worried. "So... you're fine with it?" CC asked hesitantly.  
I laughed. "Of course ! You guys are out brothers, we support you thick and thin." Along with me, Ashley and Jinxx spewed encouragement out of their mouths.  
Jake grinned. "Thanks guys.  
"What are friends for?" Said Jinxx. "Now I'm sorry guys, but I told sammi doll I'd call her." We all got up and left, and I saw CC kiss Jake sweetly. I instantly felt jealous. They were so happy and open, and I didn't even know if Ashley liked me that way. As far as I knew, he was full of lust, not love, and was determined to stay that way.  
I was about to try to talk to Ashley about my feelings, I felt like I couldn't hold it in any longer, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the screen. Juliet. Shit. We'd been arguing almost non stop, we had seen each other one day before this tour started. I had been happy when tour started I could get away from that.  
I sighed, and walked into me and Ashley's room, not wanting the others to hear. I Sid up the button to talk. "Hello?" I sighed.  
"Hi Andy." She said quietly. "So I'm not exactly sure how to say this, ... But ... I'm breaking up with you." She started crying. "I'm sorry, andy! But the spark, the love.... it's gone! And, im pretty sure you are in love with someone else."  
"Aww...shush baby." I said. "Its okay. There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I was distant, I know, and I was also going to break up with you at the end of tour. And..." I took in a shakey breath. "I think you're right."  
She sniffled. "About what?"  
I smiled slightly. "I think I am in love with someone else."  
She giggled. "Yay for you, Andy!..." there was a moment of silence. "I hope we can be like those people that break up, and really do stay friends, Andy..." she sighed.  
"I agree." I said. "I'm happy we are close enough to break up mutually with no hard feelings."  
I could hear her smiling. "Yeah, that makes me really happy." There was another moment of silence, before she said," well I've gotta go, but it was nice talking to you, Andy."  
I smiled. "Yeah. Really nice." Just then, Ashley walked into the room. " I will forever love you, Juliet." I said.  
"You too." Then the line went dead.  
I smiled at Ashley. He raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. I prepare for bed with him, and we cuddle for about 30 minutes before I fall asleep.

Ashley's POV  
Well, after the whole Jake and CC thing, I felt encouraged. I decided I would tell andy about my feelings, whether he felt the same way or not. But, when I walked into the room, he was saying I love you to Juliet. I felt my heart literally break. The man I was in love with didn't care for me beyond lust.  
We cuddled for a while in bed, mainly I think cuz I was putting off no vibes, and he always knows what I want.  
I stayed awake for hours, just enjoying his presence in my arms. This was the most I was going to get, so I might as well cherish it.


	15. I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy works up the courage to tell ashley he loves him. Wahaaat? I thought it was would be Ashley. Or is it???

Ashley's POV  
So, last night pretty much crushed my hopes with Andy. He legit said he'd always love her. There is absolutely no chance. And my heart is broken.  
Andy seemed to notice. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked as we walked down to the breakfast area. Even though my heart tingles when he called me babe, I knew it was just him carelessly throwing around the word. He didn't love me.  
"Nothing." I replied, shrugging him off. I avoided looking in his eyes, because I knew he'd be able to see how hurt I was.  
"Look," he said, "if this is about what I said to Juliet last night-"  
I cut him off. "Its fine, whatever! You love her, and will never love me, it's ok!" Oh fuck, I blew it. He starred at me for a second, shocked, and was about to speak, but I stormed through the doors to the breakfast hall first.  
"You ok, man?" Asked CC.  
"Fine." I grumbled. I could feel the others looking at me, but they didn't bring it up again, they just carried on with their conversation.

Andy's POV  
Wait, he loves me? Is that what he said? Or was it just... something else? I definitely needed to talk to him, and soon.

~Time Lapse 2 Hours~

"Ash, I need to talk to you." I told him after the show.  
"Aren't you talking to me now?" He replied coolly.  
"You know what I mean!" I hissed under my breath. "In private."  
He looked like he was debating something in his mind, but after a second caved. "Fine, but only for like five minutes, we're going to a kick-ass party tonight, remember?"  
"Great" I smiled at him. "Its important.  
All the way to our hotel room I had a fluttering nervous feeling in my stomach. This was it. If he rejected me...well I didn't want to think about that.  
He closed the door behind us and crossed his arms. "Ok. Now what?"

"Ash, when I was, talking with Juliet last night..." I paused to be dramatic, " we broke up."  
His jaw dropped. His eyes widened. "But you said you loved her..?"  
I smiled. " I love her as a good friend. She understood..."  
"Understood what?" Ash asked.  
"Understood that I'm in love with someone else." I placed a hand on his heart and a faint kiss on his lips. "You." I breathed out.

Ashley's POV

Andy loves me? What? YEES, FUCK YES!!!  
I realized I was being unresponsive, and Andy looked heartbroken. I smiled up at him. " I love you too, andy!! I was so worried you only wanted me for sex, I was a fucking coward. But,...I love you!"  
He grinned and kissed me. Maybe tomorrow or later today we'd worry about the band, or the fans. But for this moment, this glorious shining moment, we could just cherish each other's company.

We fall onto the bed, grinning and progressing as the space between us gets more heated. As things get heavier, I take things on a different route. I don't want this to be like another time where we fuck, no, I want to make love to Andy right now.

Because he's worth it. And I do love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I will have an epilogue out sometime soon. Sorry this took so long, love you all!!


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it took awhile, but here's the epilogue. This story is also on wattpad, as well as all my others. If you have a wattpad, follow me! I come out with updates all the time. Anyways, enjoy! ;)

Andy's POV

     We didn't want our wedding to be traditional, so we didn't make it any regular wedding. We invited all our best friends, and a few... extra.

     We got married on our last gig of our tour in 2017. The fans cheered and cried, and Jinxx did the ceremony. Juliet was there with her boyfriend. He's really good for her, he hangs off of every word she says. I'm really happy she got someone she deserved.

     In 2018, there was finally a mother willing to let us adopt her child. Margaret Rose Purdy-Biersack was born on October 9th, 2019. Surprisingly, the mother had twins and was willing to let us have both of them. Celeste Grace Purdy-Biersack was born only a minute after Margaret. 

     When they were five they didn't want to be princesses, they said they were going to be rock stars. That Halloween, we dresses up with them as members of KISS. 

     The years went past. Margaret and Celeste grew up before our eyes. Margaret got a girlfriend in sophomore year who broke her heart in senior year. Celeste married a boy who loved her so much it was painfully obvious. Margaret was the one who became a rocker, and eventually married a girl from her band the same way Ashley and I got married.

     Ashley and I grew old together. We fought, sure, but made up. As the years went past we just grew more in love. He died two years ago, at 86 years old. I wasn't really sad, because I knew I was meeting him soon. He had a peaceful death.

     Today I will die. I've been in a hospital on hospice for a little over six months. I just know that today is the day. 

     Juliet and her husband, the boyfriend from my wedding, died a few years ago when visiting relatives. Their plane crashed. Jake and CC both died, Jake 6 years ago, CC 3 years ago. Jinxx died in his sleep just earlier this year. Matt died young, at fifty three. All my friends are dead.

     Margaret and her wife visited me yesterday. They're so cute, and I'm glad I got to see them happy together. Celeste has spent a lot of time with me recently. I think she can tell I'm going to die soon too. I told her to leave earlier today, and see her husband. No child should have to see their parents die.

     I'm ready to go.

     It seems that at those words the universe agrees, and my heart minister slows. I can feel myself fading. I look at the camera in the corner if my room. "I've had a great story." I say in my old voice. I cough before continuing.

     "Really I have. But every story has to end. I've always had something for the dramatics. This story, my life, is over. So, good bye. I love you all I'm leaving behind." I say. I feel my life fade away more and more in a minute. My heart slows a lot more. I can almost hear Ashley and all my friends calling for me to join them. Soon I will.

     "The end."

-  - -  - -   -  -     -    -     -   -      -     -      -      -                      -                                    -


End file.
